


Now We're Home

by Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Series: Ray or Jeremy (You Pick) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - GTA, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, FAHC, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mogar, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Sad, The Fakes - Freeform, Torture, Vagabond, overprotective Ryan, rimmy tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: After a heist went wrong the Lads were taken by a rival gang. Gavin and Lil'J are scared for Michael as he takes the brunt of the torture.Well, it’s a good thing they’ve got three dangerous men who will stop at nothing to get them home.(Jeremy Version)





	Now We're Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you all for reading, and please let me know what you think.
> 
> Comments are great and I love interacting with anyone who leaves a comment, good or not. Kudos are nice, but hey! That’s up to you.
> 
> For those you who have read and/or a waiting for updates for “An Impossible Unnatural Grey” and “Look Into My Eyes, It’ll Be Okay” just know that no, I am not abandoning them and yes, there will be more, I just have to find the motivation to continue these stories. Long story, short, chapters will come at some point.

~J~

 

Jeremy was pissed, and worried, and terrified, yeah terrified, the great criminal Rimmy fucking Tim was fucking scared _. Laugh it up_. He leaned further against the concrete wall, which made it easier to pull the older man more securely into his arms. Looking down, he did his best to find any discomfort that movement may have caused, luckily he saw none.

Just the unconscious face of one of his closest friends and confidents, one of his boyfriends. His face was pale, more so than usual which again spiked another flare of worry in Jeremy’s chest. The paleness of his skin made the sprinkling of freckles on his face seem darker than they actually were, almost as dark as the multitude of bruises littering his delicate flesh. They had used him, used him to the last of his energy, and he let them, he had let them. All because they held a gun to Jeremy and Gavin’s heads, he could have escaped, he _should_ have, Jeremy quickly stopped that thought short. He knew that if the roles were reversed that he would do the exact same thing.

He had no right to be upset with Michael, especially when he was in this state, he had finally gotten the red head to sleep after hours of his façade of calm and trying to push through the immense pain he must be feeling. It was terrifying honestly, Michael was the strongest of the Lads and to see him pushed so far was well… scary. Michael just let them use him then as soon as they would turn to do the same to Jeremy or Gavin he would throw a fuss, ranting, raving, insulting, taunting and thrashing till they once again turned their attention to him, no matter how drained he became he always did this even when the two begged him not to.

They had used far, far too much of Michaels energy causing his body to quickly start deteriorating, that and they never gave any of them enough time to regain much of it back. So they did what they could, they kept him as warm as their shared body heat would allow, tried to keep him as comfortable as possible and asleep. Sleep was especially important, it would help him more than sitting around and becoming emotionally exhausted, well more than he already was anyway.

Gavin sighed, pulling them both closer into his side, he too was trying to keep Michael and himself warm, to little success. Michael always tried to reassure them, saying things like, “I have a high pain tolerance, it’s okay, or as long as you guys are okay”. Never the less, he absolutely would fight back, Jeremy knew that, Gavin and Michael knew that, but that never stopped him from worrying or hesitating. It was his boyfriend for god’s sake, he loved the angry, whiskey eyed, beautiful man, and he hoped that he always would.

~G~

Gavin snapped awake to the sound of the cell door slamming against the wall. He didn’t know how long they had slept, it would have been minutes or days and they would be none the wiser seeing as they had no way to tell the time and no window to see sunlight. In fact he was almost one hundred percent sure that they were in a bunker of some kind.

A man in a pristine business suit sauntered in with two armed men behind him. Three chairs were carried in between the two of them. Gavin was hauled to his feet along with Jeremy, together they were dragged and strapped into the two chairs that were placed closest to the wall facing inward. They had a full view of the two lackeys lifting a barely conscious Michael and depositing him roughly in the other chair before he too was strapped in.

Gavin knew that the placement was no coincidence. He had a bad feeling about this. Locking his eyes on a movement by the door, he took in the man holding a rather large bucket, he was tall around the same height as the Brit maybe slightly taller. He had a lithe build and seemed frightened, he must have been new to the life, Gavin thought to himself.  In his musings, he had forgotten all about the bucket until it was tipped and thrown right into Michael barely conscious face. In the back of his mind, Gavin knew that it was wrong that he had in his lifetime come to feel relief when he saw that it was only icy water. But he knew that it could have been much worse.

Michael startled awake, dripping, dazed, and shivering from the cold. The brit glanced to his other boyfriend at his side and knew that Jeremy was feeling the same thing he was. The combination of wanting to torture whoever dared touch Michael to death, and wanting to pull the elder man close and never let anyone bar them touch him again. Honestly, if their other boyfriends would just hurry up and save them he was sure that they wouldn’t exactly object once they see him.

One of the men arrogantly stepped towards him but instead up stepping up in front of him this one moved directly behind the chair and pushed. It started rolling forward and they dragged him out of the room. This was not good. The door was left open but Gavin figured that it was on purpose seeing at they were tightly bound to the chairs.

“Gav” he turned his head to the younger man beside him.

“Yeah L’J?” he whispered back, glad that they had shorter alias’ so they didn’t have to call each other Rimmy-Tim and Golden Boy all the time, yeah that would get old quick.

“Are they gonna kill him?” Gavin stayed quiet for a moment before sighing, he had to be realistic.

“I hope not”

“That’s not very reassuring” Jeremy muttered quietly.

Then the screaming started. It wasn’t Michael that was for sure which was a relief and there were many people shouting and yelling. Thuds of hysterical footsteps echoed into the room. Then Jeremy gasped, Gavin looked over and saw a slow smile stretch across the younger man’s face.

“What?” Jeremy shushed him.

“Just listen” so he did, he trusted Jeremy with his life so why wouldn’t he. The brit closed his eyes and strained his ears, listening out for whatever it was that had raised the Boston born’s spirit. All he heard was yelling and stomping and… gunfire? Gavin’s mood rose once it registered. One of the voices that was yelling was incredibly angry and undoubtedly belonged to Geoff.

It grew closer and closer until the gunfire was just outside the door and in he stepped. The tattooed man stood it his suit with a gun in his hands and not a hair out of place, typical Geoff. Yet his eyes were wild and mustache messy, but the relief on his face was clear as day. He was over to them in a second untying and cutting their bonds letting them fall to the floor before pulling them both into a tight hug.

“Where’s Michael?” He asked, panic slipping into his voice.

“We don’t know they just took him” Lil’J squeaked his voice raised a few octaves from usual with his own panic.

“Jack” he barked, “get these two out and start the chopper, we’ll find him” Jack simply nodded wishing him luck, before dragging them down corridor after corridor shooting a couple guards along the way. Until they finally made it outside to where a helicopter was waiting, Gavin never thought he would be so happy to see it in his life. Jack ushered them into the back giving them a quick once over for serious injuries before climbing into the front to start the engine.

“I hope they’re okay” Gavin muttered to Jaremy whom he was clinging to.

He only hummed in agreement.

~M~

It was too much, he had finally reached his breaking point, he couldn’t even feel his limbs anymore through the pain. Michael looked around the room they had moved him to, though it was more like a box. It was small, tiled and had a drain in the middle of the floor. That was not a good sign for him.

They had broken his glasses a while ago, and now the blood was fucking up his already shitty vision even more. He could barely see, yet he definitely saw the blurry shape of a fist that slammed into his broken fingers.  His screams mixed in with the ringing in his ears, halfway through his pained shriek the door burst open a loud bang resonating like a gunshot in the room as the door hit the wall. No… that was a gunshot. With what little strength he could muster, he lifted his head, only for it to sag back down in relief.

It was Ryan, Ryan was there, that meant that the crew was there, and that meant… he could go home. Tears welled up in his eyes helping to wash out a bit of the blood, which still hindered his vision. A strong arm encircled him and he flinched, trying to get away but froze when a deep voice started to quietly croon to him, he didn’t realize that the other had killed the others in the room till then, his foggy thought process leaving out that detail.

Ryan’s other arm moved to under his knees once he was untied, giving a quiet warning before carefully rising to his feet. The movement jostled the injured man, dragging a whimper from the back of his throat. A soft apology turned into a constant stream of them, mixed in with guilty reassurances that they would never let this happen to him again. In the slew of promises, he heard the older man grumble that they might just never let him out ever again, convinced that they could keep him safe and happy in their penthouse where no one else could even look at him.

Michael felt a warmth in his chest from the idea or that could just be his, most likely, ruptured lungs, but he didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t even bother to think about it when he whispered a small ‘okay’ in response. Ryan’s chuckle against his hair and the rumbling of it through his chest was the last thing he felt or heard before he slipped into unconsciousness. Even though they weren’t out of the woods yet he welcomed it with open arms, knowing that he was safe while with the other man. He was the Vagabond after all.

\---

The first thing he noticed as he regained consciousness was that he felt heavy, like there was molten iron flowing through his veins instead of blood, pinning him down to the bed. His absent-minded contemplations shifted somewhat into focus at his realization, he was in a bed, with a weight on his bicep and in one of his hands. A hum permeated the air echoing in time to the rhythmic petting in his hair.

His boys had come, the relief replaced the feeling of being pressed down. They were okay, he was okay- well he would be okay, soon. He wanted to see who it was, who was there in the room with him. He tried to open his eyes but found that they wouldn’t respond. He fought whatever held them closed tooth and nail, his frustration translating into a pitiful little whimper. The petting stopped, this sent Michael’s mind into a frenzy, he didn’t want it to stop, ever. His distress lending him the strength to pull his eyelids open, to reveal his tired brown eyes.

His eyes drifted to his right first, to see Gavin had fallen asleep at some point on his arm, that explain the weight at least. Drifting lower he found it slightly harder to recognize who it was, seeing as his eyesight was shitty, the blood may have affected his eyes and the fact that he was sleeping for god knows how long. But with a moment to adjust he recognized the sleeping figure of Jeremyy, clutching his hand in a desperate grip even in his unconscious state.

“Hey, sweetheart” Michael’s head flopped to the left to stare at Jack. His vision blurred once again, and he startled, worried that his eyes really were more fucked than before. Then one eye cleared and he felt a faint tickle running down his cheek. The realization hit him like a truck, he was home, he was home with his boys, he was okay, and he was crying.

More tears fells as his chest stuttered with his growing sobs, large, warm arms encircled him, the petting in his hair resuming. Jack rocked him as he wailed, and held on to him with what strength he could muster. At some point, the rest of the gents must have heard his cries, as they were now all around him. Ryan, sat behind him allowing him to sit up against his chest, Jack still holding him close as, Geoff took over the petting. Lil’J still had his hand in a death grip, though now his thumb was tracing small circles on his knuckles, and Gavin was now situated on the other side of the bed by his feet and just gently rubbing his ankle, all five of them murmuring or cooing reassurances.

“We’ve got you, you’re okay”

“It’s alright, let it out”

“You were so strong for us, let us be strong for you”

“We love you Boi”

“I’ll never let you out of my sight again” Michael’s lessening sobs melted into a wet, hiccupping chuckle.

“You laugh now but I’m dead serious, don’t you remember me saying it before?” He did actually, though vaguely. He hummed in response. His eyelids started to flutter, the tears drying upalong with his energy to stay awake. Geoff, leaned close to place a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Go ahead and rest, we’ll keep you safe” Ryan gently shifted down so he was more lying than sitting, pulling Michael with him so he remained comfortably on top of the older man. Just as his world became dark, he murmured his love to his boys, and vaguely heard their heartfelt replies. He pushed away his paranoia and let himself rest there in the arms and presence of the five other men.

He was safe, and loved, cared for and protected by his closest friends and boyfriends. His family.

Now he’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!  
> Hey guys, thank you all for reading, and please let me know what you think.
> 
> Comments are great and I love interacting with anyone who leaves a comment, good or not. Kudos are nice, but hey! That’s up to you.
> 
> For those you who have read and/or a waiting for updates for “An Impossible Unnatural Grey” and “Look Into My Eyes, It’ll Be Okay” just know that no, I am not abandoning them and yes, there will be more, I just have to find the motivation to continue these stories. Long story, short, chapters will come at some point.


End file.
